User blog:A Wikia Contributor 9337/Heavy build explanation
If you are skyrunner, read this thoroughly. Build here. Brief Overview A massive tank but also has decent speed and damage output. Skill build 25 HTL - Main source of damage output. A constant buff of more than double pierce and damage is really not worth losing. 25 Heavy gear - Due to the heavy weapons used, heavy gear would be more efficient for speed than fast movement. 25 Tough body - Without this you'll take more than double damage to everything. 13 BAE - Enough to max resistances. As will all other builds, you'll want to invest more because you won't be able to core armor that much. 11 Crit shot - Can boost your DPS a bit. This skill isn't as important, and if I needed more BAE, I'd probably take points out of here first. 5 health regen - More health regen can help a bit. 1-2 field supplies - To help keep up 3100 ammo. (a maxcored black 3100 will suck up more than $15k worth of ammo every sec you're firing) 1 DaD - Useful when you're about to walk through some hellish zombies. 1 Concussion - It can help with keeping up HTL. Don't ever put more than one point, anything more won't help much. Weapons Trailblazer - Great crowd control weapon. Biosynthesis can be a life saver as well. HIKS 3100 - Pretty much the "core" weapon for a heavy. Great for hitting targets from long range, crowd clearing to some extent, facetanking bosses, and offers quite some DPS. For secondary, you have a lot more options. I'll list them from what i think is best to worst 1. Proposition. Quite a lot more DPS than 3100, second crowd clearing weap (mostly for very dense hordes) and used for dealing with a straight line of bosses or non-resistant bosses. Also, since it has the highest movement penalty, it's basically your "movement boosting" gun, because the heavy gear will remove 60% and masteries will remove even more movement penalty (basically giving a movement boost), and more movement penalty = more bonus 2. Tempest. (I'd put deadly OC adapt pierce) Similar funtion to proposition, except better mobber and worse bosser. Also can't be used for movement boost. 3. Shockfield. (I'd put deadly pin adapt cap) More DPS than tempest and around the same as proposition. It's just kind of bad at dealing with spaced hordes. 4. HIKS S300. (I'd put deadly ten adapt pin) Higher DPS than 3100 and a single target/straight line bosser. Just pretty bad for mobbing. 5. Sublight/Hornet (I'd put deadly OC adapt pin) Similar function as proposition, just not as good of a mobber and can't be used for a movement boost. General Playstyle *Make sure HTL is on as often as possible. And stand still most of the time to get the full effect of it. *Activate DaD when you have to walk past very dangerous zombies. *Facetank bosses if they aren't dark minion or late game Apoc/LMS. Always retreat if you're being overwhelmed. *Use bio blazer to restore health. *HIKS 3100 is best used on bosses surrounding you (e.g. savage necro spawns) or raged devastators. *The other stuff (rushing, kill stealing, surviving, etc) Variations As is with all my other builds, you won't have that many cores. 99/99/99 resistances are still crucial, so you'll want as much BAE as needed to get that. In doing so, it's best to take points out of crit shot. For those wanting to be even tankier, you could take points out of HTL and invest in toughness or health regen (not highly recommended). For those wanting more killing power, you could take points out of health regen or tough body and get more crit shot. But still, an optimal heavy will need a lot of cores and some pretty strict guidelines to fit what is stated in the "Brief Overview". How well did I explain? Excellent! Needs more explanation wat How good is my build? Perfect Good Needs some improvements skreb pls Category:Blog posts